<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Ben Job by dandelion_the_bear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361412">The Big Ben Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_the_bear/pseuds/dandelion_the_bear'>dandelion_the_bear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_the_bear/pseuds/dandelion_the_bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A family reunion coincides with a heist to steal a national landmark. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?</p><p>Note this takes place after the series ends. Spoilers ahead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Ben Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Much love to June for helping with this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sophie Devereaux, will you marry me?”</p><p>Nate Ford, ex-insurance investigator and kinda-sorta-ex-con man stared lovingly into his partner’s eyes. The tone of the restaurant shifted dramatically as people realized what was happening.</p><p>Sophie nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. The restaurant broke into applause at the joyous occasion, and only the most observant of onlookers would notice a quick wink shared between the lovers, or the light tan line on both of their ring fingers.</p><p>They did this every week at a different restaurant. Free dessert and a nice way to keep the grifter muscles in shape in case duty ever called again.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Sophie said, idly poking her cake with a fork, her wedding ring back where it belonged. “Christmas is coming up.”</p><p>“Is it?” replied Nate nonchalantly. He’d been planning her Christmas present for months, of course, but there was no way he’d let that on. His apparent thoughtlessness was part of his charm, or so he thought.</p><p>“And I was thinking…” Sophie paused for an usual amount of time. Her usual smoothness left her for a minute until she regained her composure. “It might be nice for us to spend the holiday in London.”</p><p>“Oh? What art are they showing there?”</p><p>Sophie shot Nate a scowl. “You know I don’t do that anymore. The truth is… since we’re married, I want you to meet my family.”</p><p>“You mean…”</p><p>“My real family. The one that raised me.”</p><p>“Sophie, don’t feel like you have to--”</p><p>“Trust me. I want to.”</p><p>Nate sat back in his chair, surprised. “You’ve never really talked about your family before, so I figured…”</p><p>“No, they were… accepting. I just prefer to keep things private. It’s kept me safe in the past. But recently…” Sophie smiled. “Someone helped me realize that the mortifying ordeal of being known isn’t always so bad.”</p><p>“So, London then?”</p><p>“If you’ll come with me.”</p><p>“Anywhere.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, across town… </em>
</p><p>Parker, Eliot, and Hardison sat, stumped, in the back room of Hardison’s gastropub. They stared woefully at the projected image of their mark, the CEO of a biotech company experimenting on its workers.</p><p>“No social media, no article profiles, not even a birth record somehow. The man has no fingerprint, online or maybe otherwise.” Hardison went over the facts, exasperated. “Not that I’d know, since this singular existing picture of him doesn’t even go down to his hands… Point is, he’s a ghost.”</p><p>Eliot nodded. “Hardison’s right. We don’t have an in on this guy. I hate to say it, but I don’t think we can take him down.”</p><p>Parker sighed and squinted at the picture. The CEO’s face had a perfectly blank smile, betraying no emotion whatsoever. She stopped looking at his face, since there was nothing there. Nothing on his clothes either. But maybe in the background…</p><p>It was half offscreen and out of focus, but Parker recognized it instantly. A picture of a building she knew all too well. After all, she’d jumped off it twice. She scanned the picture again and noticed other signs. A tiny model of the same building on the desk. A mug, facing away from the viewer, with just the edges of a flag facing the camera.</p><p>“I think I have an idea,” Parker said.</p><p>“Am I gonna hate it?” Eliot asked.</p><p>Parker thought it over. “You won’t… but Hardison might.”</p><p>Hardison sighed and leaned back. “Fine, what are we doing?”</p><p>An impish grin spread across Parker’s face. “We’re going to steal Big Ben.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>